Other is Silver, Other is Gold
by M14Mouse
Summary: Harry stood among the rows of cages of birds, rats, and snakes.  Lost…confused…and most of all, guilty.  Takes Place Sometime after Deadly Hallows


Other is Silver, Other is Gold

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Harry stood among the rows of cages of birds, rats, and snakes. Lost…confused…and most of all, guilty. Takes Place Sometime after Deadly Hallows

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Schmoop Bingo Prompt: Animal Rescue

Harry Potter was the savior of the wizard world.

He didn't feel like it right now. He felt…lost.

There wasn't unbeatable enemy to fight or tracking a criminal through a forest. No, it was his guilty conscience. He shouldn't be here. But his friends were growing impatient. They need their owls and he couldn't always borrow Aurors' owls.

But it was hard.

Too hard.

If he closed his eyes, he could still remember her death. Even it was at a time, he couldn't mourn. He was busy…trying to stay alive…trying to stop Voldermort. It really didn't hit him until he tried to send a message to someone. He realized she wasn't there.

It hit him. It made his throat and chest tightened up.

It just wasn't fair.

Hedwig had nothing to do with this. She was an owl. An innocent creature. He shook his head…no….She was more than that. She was his friend. His first real friend. If he closed his eyes, he could remember what she looked liked. Her beautiful white feathers and her eyes were as bright as a clear blue sky. If her beauty drew him to her, it was her personality that made him pick her out. She nearly bit off his finger when he put it into the cage.

Hagrid called it a love tap. He smiled at the memory. She did look a little sorry afterward. Then he remembered her feathers rubbing against his hand. He never touched anything like it before…it was so soft. Then she gave him that look…like when are you going to take me home?

He laughed.

Hedwig always had a mind of her own. She always had a way of telling him when he did something wrong. A flap of her wings…a look…and biting his fingers. When she was worried, her eyes would always follow him. She would gently nib his fingers and brushed her feathers against his hand. Sometimes, she would leave mice for him which was yuck even if he understood the concept about it. It was still…kind of made him twitched. They would have conservations…well more like him talking and she just staring at him. He always thought in her own way…she understood. Hedwig was smart bird even if he can hear Hermione's voice telling him that was just his opinion.

A small smile played on his face.

He missed it when she was annoyed at him.

He missed it when she was jealous when he used other birds.

He missed it when she was happy.

He just missed her presence…the peace of mind that she gave him.

He sighed as he looked around at all of the animals. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want another owl but his friends have pushed him into doing it. They kept dragging to various animal shops in the various parts of the wizarding world.

But they weren't her.

Hermione reminded him that the lost of a pet can be devastating. It is understandable for him to take so long. A part of him knew that he should move on. Hedwig would give him a look and told him to move on already.

HE saw their faces…and they pulled on his heart.

But….none of them was her.

His eyes looked over the creatures. He really didn't know how Hermione found this place. She said that it was a type of animal rescue for the animals who have been abandoned or owners have been killed.

He sighed. He did promise that he would look. He started walking among the cages. His eyes glanced over at each cage…at each face. While he would want to take all of them home….it just didn't feel right.

He continued to walk among the cages. None of them caught his eye but he could have sworn that someone was watching him. Every time, he turned around, there was no one. Finally, he saw the bird…well, the bird that has been staring at him. It was a barn owl. It didn't look too young or too old. It had beautiful brown and white feathers and deep brown eyes.

Finally, its head tilted slightly and gave him a look.

The look plainly said well, what took you so long?

And he couldn't help but laugh in that moment.

End

A/N: Prompt+Mousey's thinking=Story. Not much more I could say about that. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
